1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to N-[1-(alkyl or arylmethyl)-4(1H)-pyridinyline]alkanamines and acid addition salts thereof, which are useful as antimicrobial agents, especially on living tissues and nonliving surfaces and most especially against pathogenic dental microbes, and a process for preparation, methods of use and compositions thereof.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Landquist (Journal of the Chemical Society, Perkin Transactions I, no. 4, pp. 454-456, 1976) describes the preparation of 1-methyl-4-methylaminopyridinium iodide and 4-dodecylamino-1-methylpyridinium iodide but does not describe or suggest any biological property thereof.
Bailey U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,215 issued June 3, 1980 describes antimicrobial bis[4-(substituted-amino)-1-pyridinium]alkane salts having the structural formula ##STR1## wherein: Y is an alkylene group containing from 4 to 18 carbon atoms and separating the two 4-(R-NH)-1-pyridinyl groups by from 4 to 18 carbon atoms;
R is an alkyl group containing from 6 to 18 carbon atoms, a cycloalkyl group containing from 5 to 7 carbon atoms, benzyl, or phenyl substituted by methylenedioxy or one or two substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, lower-alkyl, lower-alkoxy, nitro, cyano and trifluoromethyl; PA0 R.sub.1 is hydrogen or lower alkyl PA0 A is an anion; PA0 m is 1 or 3; PA0 n is 1 or 2; PA0 x is 1, 2 or 3; and PA0 (m)(2)=(n)(x). PA0 R' is alkyl having from 2 to 12 carbon atoms, phenylmethyl or halophenylmethyl; or PA0 R" is alkyl having from 1 to 12 carbon atoms, phenylmethyl or halophenylmethyl; or
wherein
Parts A and B of Example 10 of this patent describe 1,10-bis[4-(octylamino)-1-pyridinium]decane dichloride, which can also be named N,N'-(1,10-decanediyldi-1(4H)-pyridinyl-4-ylidene)bis[1-octanamine]dihydro chloride, and whose generic name is octenidine hydrochloride.